My Teacher Ms Fray
by Malec is my otp
Summary: ONLY READ IF YOU ARE 13 Jace, Simon, and Alec are students in college. Clary, Izzy, and Magnus are the professors. Read to find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my third fan fiction. Hope you like it. And only read it if you are older than 13!

Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters. * sigh *

**Prologue**

I walk into my art classroom and take a seat infront. I wore black skinny jeans with a white shirt and a black leather jacket.

I saw her back as she faced the white board.

"OK, class, welcome to Art class! I am Ms. Fray, but you can call me Clary. I am new to the school so hopefully you will help me throught out the year. Anyway, I will be your teacher for this year and if you take art after this year, I will have you then" Ms. Fray says

Her hair was red. I don't mean ginger or orange, I mean red. She was pretty short. She was probably 5'2. Me being almost 6ft, she was a midget. She turns around and I hear everyone stop breathing and talking. She was breath taking. She had the brightest green eyes. She had freckles that sprinkled her nose. She wore a tank top and some jean shorts.

"So any questions so far?" She asks.

Almost everyone raises their hand, including me.

"You, wearing the white dress in the back." Clary said

"Yes, my name is Lucy, Lucy Brown. I have a few questions" Lucy says

"Yes of course" Clary says back with a smile

"Why did you become an art teacher, how do you do your make up like that, and are you aloud to wear those clothes to work?" Lucy asks

"I love art, I have an unbelieveable talent for art. If you have theater, in the auditorium, there is a picture of Martin Luther King Jr. I drew it. Anywho. To answer ur other questions, my friend Izzy, I mean professor Lightwood, taught me." She stops.

Lightwood, I knew that name. Oh right Alec Lightwood he is my roomate. He has a sister who is a teacher here, plus his mom is headmistress Lightwood.

"And I am aloud to wear whatever I want because headmistress loves me and wants me to teacher and said she would do whatever it takes" Clary says with a cheesy smile.

"Any more questions?" Clary asks

All the girls put down their hands. I put down my hand also, but all the boys keep their hands up.

"You in the back, with the brown shirt" She says.

I turn in my seat to find Rapheal Santiago put his hand down after being called on.

"Are you allowed to date one of your students?" Rapheal asks while raising his eyes up and down with a smirk.

"I will pretend I didn't here that" Clary says

"Enough questions it's time to work. Your first assignment to draw something. Anything. I want to know the real you. No one will see it, but me. But who ever draws something, something that is undescribable gets a 100." Clary says

"You have a month to do it. I suggest using the 20 minutes we have left to start planning. If you have any questions feel free to ask me at my desk." Clary says turning to walk back to her desk.

For the rest of class I day dream about Ms. Fray. When the bell rings I start to pack my things back into the bag. I stop at Ms. Fray's desk.

"Excuse me Ms. Fray?" I ask

"Please call me Clary." She says

"Well, I'm Jace Wayland. I'm having some trouble with some classes. I was wondering if you could tutor me?" I ask.

I don't where this was coming from, but all I thought about was making a goal, where I would be in a relationship with Clary.

"Um, I have to go, maybe you could text me" She says

I nod my head and she starts to scribble her number on a sticky note.

Next thing I know, I am walking back to my apartment across campus with a huge grin on my face.

"What's your problem?" Alec asks from the kitchen as I walk through the door.

"Oh nothing. I just got my teachers number" I say

"Cool, which one?" He asks

"Ms. Fray" I say happily.

Wow did I just become a teenage girl?

"Why yes, yes you have" Alec answers

Did I say that out loud

"Yes you did" Alec says

"Ok I need to put a lock on my mind. Wait no I don't you get to see the inside of this beauty" I say gesturing my myself.

"Whatever, I'll be in my room" Alec says walking to his room.

I grab my phone and start to text Clary.

**Hey Ms. Fray, it's Jace.**

_Hi Jace, Please call me Clary_

**Idk if I can do that**

_2 bad u have 2_

Did she really just text that?

**So Ms. Fray I was wondering if we could become friends?**

_Sure._

**Awesome.**

After that Ms. Fray didn't text that day. But night after night we texted.

I know that was short and all, but I want to make sure I had stuff to use for the next chapter so ya.


	2. Ms Fray to Clary

**Idk why but I'm changing it so Jace, Simon, and Alec are seniors. Also just so you know Clary, Magnus, and Izzy are 25-26 years old.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own TMI or the Characters :'(**

**OK now to the show**

**~~~~Jacque~~~~**

**Clary's Pov**

Ever since I gave Jace my number we have become closer than a teacher and a student should be, but I kind of like it. He's cute and funny, but he has a soft sensitive side also. It's been a month since the first day of school. I'm grading the papers at my apartment with Izzy and Mags. They are on the couch watching Mean Girls while I'm on the ground with my back to the couch. I have Rapheal Santiago's picture on my lap. It was the worst I ever saw. It was a stripper with a pole. It was wearing a sexy cop outfit. I have to ask him about that. I gave him a 78. It wasn't the best I ever saw, and I didn't get what he meant. Next was a girl named Kate Levis who insisted on being called Jillian for some reason, I don't know she is weird. She drew a picture of the ocean sunset. It was beautiful. I gave her an 89. She could have drew something a little more meaningful. I don't mean to sound rude or mean, it's just I wanted to see something meaningful about who you were, not what you like or what you want to see. Next was Jace's and it was probably the best I saw. I was a picture of a little boy, 9-10 tops, on a staircase watching as a women held a gun to her head. There was a man on the ground with blood around him. The boy had tears running down his face. It was the best. I felt emotional.

"Hey guys, do you know anything about Jace Wayland?" I ask aloud

"Nope" Magnus says popping the 'p' on the end.

"Only that his parents died when he was 10" Izzy says

"I don't think they did it by accident. I think it was murder and suicide." I say

"How do you know?" Magnus asks

"Look at what he drew" I say handing them the picture.

"The lesson was to draw something meaningful. I said draw your emotions." I say

"Oh poor boy. Did you here? He has the cutest roommates ever!" Magnus exclaims

"EW Magnus that is my brother you are talking about!" Izzy says smacking Magnus on the arm.

I feel my phone vibrate. A text from Jace.

"Guys I'm going to bed I say

"It's only 7" Izzy exclaims

"I know, but grading papers make me tired" I say stretching and making a fake yawn.

"Night" I say as I walk to my room.

"Night doll" Magnus says

"Night" Izzy says

I walk into my room and open my text messages.

I look back from when we first texted to now. I realize that we both know a lot about each other. I know he isn't a virgin. He doesn't know that I am though, I thought it was a weird subject. I know that he is roommates with Izzy's brother and someone else names Simon Lewis. He knows my roommates are professors Lightwood and Bane. I know his parents died and he knows my dad left me before I was born. I read the text he sent me:

**What are you doing?**

_Just finished grading the homework. I saw yours. Are you OK?_

**Ya. I'm fine. I still grieve now and then**

_I have a few ways to make you feel better._

**What?**

_Well one is, nm I can't say that one, but the other one you can do is play a game._

**What type of game?**

I could imagine Jace smirk. Over a month I have gotten to know my students so well, I can tell that one girl named Seelie Queen is the girl bully of the school and that Rapheal and Jace are the players and Rapheal is the boy bully. It's just like high school all over again.

_We both ask random questions. Do you want to start?_

**OK. Here is a random question, have you ever have sex?**

_No. I haven't_

I let out a breath after I send the message.

After a couple minutes he asks another question.

**Do you have any fetishes? Like being bitten ;)**

_OK. I'm regretting this._

**Answer it Fray!**

I love it when he does that! I get butterflies when he calls me by a nickname.

"Calm down Clary. You can't have anything more than a student-teacher relationship." I tell myself

_Well, because I haven't had sex, I don't prefer anything, but I do imagine. I wouldn't mind being tied, maybe bitten ;) ummmm... Idk if this is a fetish or not, but being teased makes me go crazy..._

**Really?**

_Yep._

**It's past 1 AM**

_I guess we should go to bed._

**Maybe we should. I have a question**

_Shoot_

**Can you tutor me? I need help in some of my classes**

_Sure see me after class and we can talk then._

I yawn as I type.

_Night_

**Goodnight Fray ;)**

I don't know how or why but for some reason I think I'm falling in love. I slowly drift off to sleep thinking of ways to be with Jace.

**Jace's Pov**

I wake up with my phone next to me. I smile knowing that I get to talk to Ms. Fray today!

"Score!" I yell

"Shut the hell up!" Alec yells.

I check the time and see that it is 8:03. Class started at 9.

"Well I better get ready" I mumble.

I get up and find some dark jeans and a black shirt. I grab my white and black Jordan's. I run to the kitchen and grab some cereal and milk. I quickly eat my breakfast then check the time.

8:40

Damn it!

I ran and grabbed my bag and my phone. I raced out of the dorm room and out the doors. I ran to my class and got to my classroom just in time. I took my seat in the middle and waited for class to start.

Clary handed back the assignments and saw my grade 98% awesome. I mentally give myself a high five. I look over and see that Jillian has an 89%, sucker. I listen as Clary talks about the next assignment.

"It will be in-class and no homework will be needed. I hope you guys were listening because it is worth half your grade. Now oh god look at the time, you all may go." She says

I quickly gather my stuff and beeline to her desk.

"Hi Ms. Fray" I say

"Please call me Clary. So Jace you said you wanted to be tutored. I see that you are doing fine in my class. I see no reason." Clary says

"Well, I think I need help all the classes, honestly this is the only class that I am kind of good at. I would like a higher grade than B-." I say shrugging.

"Ok. Well I don't have any more classes for today do you?" She asks

I shake my head no.

"Great. Well give me a minute to setup. What would you like to study today?" She asks

"Well we could do art on Friday (Today) and then on Mondays we could do math, Tuesday we could do Language and Wednesday we could do music." I suggest

"Sure. So today we will study meanings I think I want to show you something on the projector. Mind turning it on?" She asks

I press the on button as she finds a picture.

"The Mona Lisa." I say before she can say anything

"Correct. The Mona Lisa was originally this type of portrait, but over time it's meaning has shifted and it has become an icon of the Renaissance, the most recognized painting in the world. The Mona Lisa is a likely a portrait of the wife of a Florentine merchant, and so her gaze would have been meant for her husband." Clary adds.

"Tell me what do you see?" She asks

"I see a beautiful girl who loves talking about art. She finds love and power in art." I say

"I mean the painting" She says as her face becomes as red as her hair.

"Oh. I see a woman. She is in pain but she doesn't want to show it. It clearly lacks her eyebrows. To me it could be because her eyebrows were always moving because she couldn't handle her emotions." I say.

"Very well. I like what I hear. Well I have a meeting. Is it OK if we end early?" She asks

I nod my head getting ready to leave.

"Why can't we stay and I fuck you?" I thought

Geez I have a dirty mind.

I follow Clary out of the classroom. Suddenly I am being pulled into another classroom.

"Clary?" I ask

"Yeah, listen Jace. I am sorry but I don't, I don't think I can do this." She stutters

"You are so cute when you stutter" I say aloud.

A blush creeps back onto Clary.

I step closer and Clary steps back. I keep walking forward till her back is against the wall.

"I have wanted to do something for a while." I say

"What is that?" Clary asks

"This" I respond.

Then I lean in and kiss her. She seems stunned at first but kissed back. I lean in until we are chest to chest. There is a desk behind her so I carefully lift her so she is sitting on it making her extremely short.

I smile as she gets on her knees and kisses me back. I feel her pull away.

"Jace meet me in my car in 5 minutes." She wheezes out.

I nod my head and leave the classroom. I walk out to the parking lot looking around for Clary's light blue Nissan GTR. I see it parked under a tree. I head towards it unnoticed and get inside the passenger side. Soon Clary comes in through the driver side.

"Listen to me. I don't want anyone to know about this Ok? My roommates are at work so we can go there, but no one can know what we do. Got it?" She asks

I nod my head yes.

"A chance to be with Ms. Fray? Hell Yes I mean I get to be with the prettiest and smartest person I ever met." I think.

Clary starts the car and leaves the college parking lot. She drives for 10 minutes till we are at a huge apartment building.

"Follow me" She says

I follow her into the building and into an elevator. She presses floor 12 and presses the doors close button. The doors close slowly. We get to the top and she unlocks the door.

"This place is huge!" I say

The house is basically a penthouse. There is a bay window and a bench below it. There is an indoor pool near her living room. The living room includes 3 bean bag chairs, 2 love seats, and 2 couches. There is a huge view out the window. It overlooks a park clearing. I turn and see a kitchen. It is huge with an island in the middle with bar stools on 1 side. There are 3 doors that lead off from the kitchen. 1 is open and I look into it seeing Clary take off her jewelry.

"You are so adorable." Ms. Fray says.

"Come here" I say motioning with my finger.

She slowly comes until I pull her closer and kiss her. I start to direct us so we are on the bed. I am on top kissing her with all I can muster. Clary pulls away needing air so I start to plant kisses on her neck. I start to bite her neck leaving hickeys all over. I then start to nibble her earlobe.

"Jace" She moans.

"Should I stop?" I whisper near her ear.

I feel her shiver. She shakes her head no. I keep going but go back to her lips. We keep on kissing till I feel her hands try to get my shirt off. I smile and help her by slipping it off my head. I slowly unbutton her shirt taking it off and throwing it to the floor. I slowly start to take off her bra as she reaches for my pants. I undo her bra as she gets my pants off me. We flip positions so Clary is on top straddling my waist. I suddenly feel myself go hard. I guess Clary could tell because she starts to blush. I flip us again so I could do things ;). I start by kissing her lips then trail kisses down her chest, stopping at her boobs so I can suck her nipples and then go down so I could unbutton her pants and 'eat her out'.

**Clary's Pov**

Jace slowly trails kisses down my body till my boobs where he starts to nibble and make me moan.

"Jace" I moan.

Then I feel him start to unbutton my pants and slip my panties off me. Starts by kissing around my thighs then kissing closer and closer. I feel his tongue enter my clit. He starts by licking around then sucking. He stops then places a finger in and out. At first he slows down, but the speeds up then adds another finger.

"Jace. I'm going to, I'm going to" then I just came.

Jace just licked it right off. Then he puts himself in me. He starts riding me. Then I pull him down so I can kiss him while he does it. Then I turn us so I am on top and riding us.

"Oh Clary. Oh Clary" He moans

I pull away and start to lower my head.

"Clary you don't have to if you don't want too." He insists.

"Don't be ridiculous. You did it for me. What type of person would I be if I didn't return the favor?" I say

I slowly lower my head. I slowly start at the top nibbling his penis. I then go lower and lower. Sucking and sucking. I go up and down going slow then faster. I feel Jace get tense and notice how his erection got worse.

"Clary I'm going to come." Jace says

I feel it as he says it. I swallow it and ten wipe my lips with a finger.

"Clary did you just swallow?" Jace asks

"Yes? I've never given a blow job? Was I not supposed to swallow?" I ask

"Most girls usually spit it out. Wow you just got a whole lot hotter" Jace says

I start to crawl up to him so I can kiss him. I feel him enter me and again.

"Jace, Jace" I moan

I feel him smile. I look at him and then he flips.

"Oh dear Clary I wish you would remember, I am better on top." Jace says smirking.

Jace leans in but then pulls away from my lips

"Tease. 2 can play at this game. But as I said before I have a meeting that I will be late for if I don't get ready now." I say

"OK. So, are we going to do this all the time?" He asks

"Maybe. Remember that no one can know. I don't want to be fired. I have a feeling though, that when I tutor you I may need to find a different strategy or I may end up having sex with you on the desks." I say

"I agree, no, hurry to your meeting. I don't want you fired. I will leave with you" Jace says getting his underwear on.

I put my clothes on slowly.

"So does this mean I get to stay here on the weekends?" Jace asks.

"Maybe. Can I have 1 of your hoodies?" I ask.

"Why do all girls want our hoodies and shirts?" Jace asks.

"Cuz it's comfy, which reminds me, bring clothes next time so if you do spend the weekend you have extra clothes." I say.

"Hey why don't you drop me off before your meeting, I pack, then you come back to get me after your meeting, then I spend the weekend." Jace suggest.

"OK." I say coming to kiss him.

Just before we kiss I move out of the way to grab my shirt. I am completely dressed and waiting for Jace to find his other shoe. When he finds it he follows me out of the apartment and to my car. He gets inside my car as I start the engine. I drive for a few minutes till I am a mile from his dorm.

"Get out" I say.

"You couldn't get me any closer? I don't even live here!" Jace exclaims.

"Calm down baby. I just didn't want anyone to see us" I say pecking him on the lips.

"Oh" He mumbles.

Then Jace climbs out of the car and walks away. I pull away from the sidewalk and head to my meeting.

To be honest there is no meeting. I just want to make myself look good before he comes. I need my nails done, my eye brows done, my nails down, I need to shave, and tons more. I drive to the closest nail salon and sit down to wait.

**Jace's Pov**

I walk into my dorm to see that my roommates Alec Lightwood (Ms. Lightwood's sister) and Simon Lewis sitting on the couch playing Halo. I walk inside and the door closes behind me.

"Hey where have you been?" Alec asks.

"I was with a friend" I say.

I walk over to them and sit on the floor near the couch.

"Oh so did you guys you know?" Simon asks.

"If you mean did we have sex then yes, yes we did" I say.

"Did you dump her yet? Aline has been calling the dorm." Alec says.

"I don't think I want to break up with this girl." I say nonchalantly.

"Wow. We have to meet her" Simon says.

"Yeah no" I say.

"I have to do something. I'll be right back." I say

They both nod and I walk to my room. Since Alec's mom owns the university we got a huge room. We all got separate rooms that come together in 1 hallway that leads to the bathroom, kitchen, and living room. I get to my room and walk in. My room is so empty you wouldn't even know a person lived in it. The rooms are bare, there are no decorations, the sheet covers are a navy blue and it is neatly made. No clothes are seen. I open my closet to find a big backpack.

"Damn when did I get this?" I ask aloud.

I pack the bag. I pack 2 hoodies, 1 white with my last name on the back and a grey one for basketball that has the number 1 on the back. I also pack, 3 pairs of underwear, 4 shirts, 4 pants, 3 socks, and a bag full of toothpaste, and my hair products. I put my toothbrush and my hairbrush into the bag.

"Did Clary run out of condoms?" I think to myself.

I pack them anyway. I pull out my phone and text Clary. (_Jace is italics _and **Clary is bold**)

_Hey babe. I finished packing ;)_

**Hey my meeting is almost done be ready in an hour.**

_You got it babe ;) See you soon!_

**Can't wait. See you later!**

I smile as Clary texts me back. I grab my backpack and bring it back to the couch. I go to the kitchen and grab an apple. I grab a knife and a green apple and cut it into pieces. I start to eat the slices when I hear a zipper.

"Don't go in my bag Lewis" I say without turning around.

"Damn how did you know it was me?" He asks

"Was it me or did you just sound like a whiney bitch?" I ask

Alec laughs and I hear him fall to the ground.

"Shut up" Lewis grumbles. I sit slowly and wait for Clary to text me. I feel my eyes drift slowly close.

Then the dream land surrounds me.

**~~~~~Jacque~~~~~**

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. I think I will do that ~Jacque~ thing for line breaks or to separate author notes and the actual stories. I think I will continue, I just want to finish my other story first. It is almost done. Just a few more chapters. You know Valentine steals her blah blah blah she might get saved but gets caught you know the usual. So I will post but it won't be till maybe a month or 2? IDK Anyway thanks for the reviews and comment whenever review and follow! ~Jacque**


	3. Ms Fray my teacher

**Hey guys I am soo sorry to say that I am not continuing this story, but I have more ideas for stories. I suggest checking out my other story is life daring like Clary? It is really good (I think and honestly if anyone wants it I can give you my password and username. You can continue it but if you post something I will literally change my password, and delete what you posted) also if you do decide to write I will read it and also give feedback. I just don't want this story to go to waste. I might help write. I'm not sure. I just hope someone wants to finish writing it. I hope someone reviews or DM's me if they want to do is! IF Not I might write. We will see. Thanks ~ Jacque**


End file.
